Chance and Hope
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: This is the sequel to The Rebels Beginning. Miranda's daughter is reaped in the 17th annual hunger games. Will she make it out of these games alive, and home to her family? What will her brother do without her? This is their story of the hunger games and Miranda's worst nightmare. R&R please, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The Rebels Beginning, this is the rewritten first chapter. Hope you like the story, I wanna thank GirlonFire99 for her help with the first story and her helpful insight. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

My name is Chance, I have an older sister named Hope. My mother is Miranda Hawthorne and my father is Landon Hawthorne, they were rebels in the dark ages. For rebelling they were punished for it by a thing called the Hunger games. They grew up in the war, always losing their home. She would tell me she was taught by her mother. My mom still never gave up her training, she always told me in the war she would train with my father and Aunt Ava. She couldn't get it out of her system, she always told me old habits die hard. She was the one who taught me how defend myself, and dad taught Hope. I was named for that if I was reaped I had a fighting chance, or I'd have chance to live and not get reaped. That's what mom always told me, Hope was named in hopes she would never get reaped, in hopes that if she did she'd make it out alive.

It was Reaping day, Hope was dressed up in a black skirt, and dark blue button down shirt. I was in black dress pants and a white button down shirt. Mom was in a dark blue dress that showed a little of the top of her shoulders and went down to her knees. Dad was in something similar to my outfit. Hope is 17 she has maybe a year more to worry about these games, I'm 15 I've got a few more years to worry about it. Every time the games cane around Mom ranted to herself as she walked around the house, saying things like 'Punish the rebels because you're being unfair. Of course, blame the people you step on.' Sometimes she'd stare off in the distance and mumble things such as 'why the children? They did nothing.' or 'You already killed most of the rebels that rebelled. Why take the children of some of the innocents.' sometimes dad would interject his own thoughts and break her from her mumbling.

We walked as a family to the justice building, mom had my hand in a death grip. I knew dad could tell because he whispered something to her and she loosened her grip on my hand. I observed everyone, two people out of this crowd I will possible never see again. Everyone looked depressed, some held their heads high while others had their eyes downcast. Every shop was closed, it would remain that way all day long. After the reaping people would celebrate in their homes if their child wasn't picked but mourn for the family who's child was. The families who lost a son or daughter would have the lights turned off and shut themselves off from the world for a while.

We were separated into our age groups, and by our genders. I kept looking back at Hope, and she did the same for me. We did this every year, after each reaping mom would spend hours in her room arguing with dad. In the end it resulted in her crying for a few hours, and she'd be almost like normal. Almost.

A slender female made her way up to the stage and announced the same thing she said every year I remembered. As she spoke she'd fidget with her clothing, and hair making her seem nervous and out of place. Of course she was out of place, she was from the Capitol.

"Ladies, first." she smiled and walked with long strides to the glass bowl.

"Hope Hawthorne." I froze, if I could have I would have volunteered for my sister, but I knew I couldn't. Hope, of everyone in that bowl she had to pick her name. I stared at Hope as she slowly started to walk towards the stage. Everyone around her stayed clear out of her way, possibly in fear of being reaped themselves. Hope, was being sent to her death.

The woman smiled at my sister and shook her hand, Hopes expression was stoic. She appeared calm, but I knew my sister too well; she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Any volunteers? Anyone?" the woman paused for a moment, and no one stood up to save my sister.

"No? Oh well, onto the boys!" she was a little to cheerful for my liking. It started to make me sick, and mad.

"Harlem James." a boy taller then my sister but younger walked with jerky movements up to the stage. He had muscle, dark black hair and a dangerous look to him. We haven't won a game yet, so they send a Capitol citizen to train and mentor our doomed tributes.

"Let the seventeenth hunger games commence and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She took my sister into the justice building and I took off to my parents. Moms expression was blank, and dad held onto her holding her up. We were allowed to visit for a total of three minutes, I asked to see her separate from my parents. After they came out the peacekeepers pushed me into the room. I ran to Hope, she hugged me tight.

"Hope, win. Don't let the Capitol take you away from us. Never give up."

"I love you Chance. I'll try as hard as I can to come back to you." her eyes watered and she glanced away from me and then looked back at me.

"I don't want to lose you, I'll be routing for you Hope." she smiled and hugged me one last time before they took me out of her room.

Back home, mom shut herself in her room. Aunt Ava came over, and we talked on the couch.

"Chance, your mother has been through a lot. Luck just doesn't seem to be on her side a lot."

"How come?"

"When we were younger our father turned us in during the war. A few years later she almost lost me, to the Capitol. We lost our second home to the Capitol bombing it, and now she's lost her child. Take it easy on her, she may be a little emotionally unbalanced for a while." she smiled at me and I nodded. While we were talking mom came out of her room and looked at me, she stared at me for a few minutes before finally saying anything.

"I love you Chance, always remember that. Whatever happens in life, it's for the best." her eyes were red, and she look tired. I nodded and walked over to her. She hugged me, she was taking this worse then I thought. Without Hope, this might be a little harder then I thought.

**I put the first chapter only in Chance's POV but it will have Hope's POV in it later. Hope you enjoyed, please review it means a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two! I was a little iffy on how to write it exactly because well, I wasn't sure how to portray Hope and Charity. I wanna thank GirlonFire99 again because she's been a big help! Thanks. Hope you like the chapter, review please, I like to hear what others have to say on how I can improve!**

*Hope*

The train was exquisite, it was fast as well. I observed the districts that went past, it was a view I would only see once in my life. If I was lucky; twice. I made my way to my room, the bed was big, I walked over to the dresser to look inside. It was filled with Capitol clothes, they did look really pretty. I resisted the urge to try one of the outfits on, and I thought back to my family at home. Aunt Ava had an old outfit she wore while she was at the Capitol, she'd showed me once before. It was a long dress with a big puffy jacket that would have made her shoulders look five times bigger then they really were. I shook the though from my head, I was just trying to distract myself from thinking what was really on my mind. The games. I was absolutely terrified, I came so close to being free of the games. I would have had to worry about my brother, but it would have been one less worry on my list. As of today well, I had no list, no life anymore.

"Oh, Mama. If only I were at home with you and dad, and Chance." I whispered to myself.

*Miranda*

I paced my bedroom, my daughter was reaped. It was like the pain of losing Ava all over again, it hurt, my child was being taken from me and murdered in front of my eyes! I had this pain in my chest, and it hurt constantly. Landon walked into the room, he headed towards me and hugged me. Pulling my hair out of my face and keeping me close to him. All my mind could seem to do is replay the moment when I thought I lost Ava to the Capitol; and when my daughter was taken from me by the Capitol. These games really were my punishment for rebelling.

*Hope*

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Common Child time for dinner, don't want to be late do we?" I didn't answer, I didn't care, I didn't want to do anything but go home.

I eventually came out of my room, Harlem stared at me as I entered the room. I knew him from school, he lived a few houses down from me along with his sister Charity. She was friends with Chance. I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me or sizing me up for the games, it was probably both. I sat across from him, but still it was too close for my liking. He was intimidating, and even a little violent, and rude.

My thoughts were disturbed by our mentor, he was tall, skinny, and had a sickening glow to him. His face was pale, he had large eyes, big puffy lips, and a grotesque smile.

"Well, I'm Casca. I will be your mentor for the games."

"But you don't know anything about the games, you've never been in one." my tone was harsh and I clenched my jaw, realizing I had spoke out loud. Harlem smiled and avoided the conversation, probably enjoying me make an idiot of myself. I defiantly wasn't going to survive these games.

"Well, your district isn't- hasn't had a victor. Maybe this will be your lucky year district 12." he shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth, disgusting. He didn't care at all.

"Then maybe you won't have to watch innocent children die. Then maybe you can sleep better." I snapped. I had done it again, now I know why Mama would talk about the Capitol in her room when she thought I wasn't listening.

"Hope, that is not the correct behavior for a child your age."

"Considering I'll never live to see adulthood I think my attitude is understandable." I challenged, I heard Harlem snicker.

"And you! This is fun for you isn't it? Plotting my death and every other child's that will be in the arena. Your just as sick as them." I growled at Harlem, he looked shocked but quickly recovered with what he thought would look like death glare. I stood up and slammed the chair into the table.

"I lost my appetite." I pushed my hair out of my face and stormed out of the dinning car and back to my empty room.

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night, I was thinking of the many ways I could die in this arena. I paced my room back and forth, I couldn't think clearly and this room was constraining me. I was suffocating. I left my room and wandered the hall, I needed to do something to make myself see logic.

Harlem came out of his room, he leaned up against the wall of his doorway with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" I snapped, he shrugged. I continued to pace up and down the hallway like I had before.

"Are you gunna be like this every night? If you are I'll put you out of your misery now." I glared at him, I was always ready to defend myself. My dad taught me how to defend, mama taught me how to attack.

"Touch me, and you'll be the one out of your misery after they pry my fingers off your lifeless hide." he laughed, he was over arrogant, that was his flaw- among many other things. His presence and stare distracted me from my goal, to clear my mind.

"What do you want Harlem?" I asked, my temper had gone down and I wasn't as irritated with him as I was before.

"Heard a noise, went to check it out."

"Well, you found your noise. Now go away." I shifted my weight to my other leg, and I fidgeted with the bottom of my button up blouse. I hadn't change my outfit all day, this was all I had left of home.

"Can't sleep, not tired." he ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. I had just now realized he was in pajamas, he looked dead tired even if he said he wasn't.

*Chance*

I could hear Mom yelling in her room, and dads quiet even tone trying to calm her down. Dad always said that Hope got her temper and stubbornness from mom, Hope had a fiery attitude that needed just the right person to calm her down. It was always Dad, but without him, I had no clue how she was holding up. I was the one who had both moms temper and dads way of calming people down.

I heard a knock at the door, my parents bedroom door opened and I looked at dad. Telling him I got the door, he nodded and went back in the room to talk to Mom.

I opened the front door to see Charity, she was Harlem's younger sister. Her eyes were red, her blonde hair was in a messy braid my sister taught her how to make. Her face was pale, and I could see tear tracks on her cheeks, she had been crying lately.

"Chance." she whispered, she was trying to from words but she couldn't.

"Charity, they'll be ok. Your brother will make it out and win the games." I wasn't doubting my sisters abilities, but I needed to comfort Charity the best I .

"They took my daughter Landon!" I could hear Mom shriek at Dad, I stepped out of the house and closed the door so Charity couldn't hear my parents

"Your parents aren't taking it well either?" she asked, I shook my head. Charity had been a fried of mine for maybe a year now, we met at school. She wasn't a very social person, but she had a bright personality that anyone could like.

"Moms been like that since they reaped Hope." I ran my hand through my hair pulling it out of my face. She looked down, more hair falling out of her braid.

"Your sister braided my hair, I haven't taken it out since she was gone." Hope and Charity were like friends, they never acknowledged each other at school, only when we were at home. Charity always had my sister braiding her hair or putting it up, she was like Hopes little sister in a way. She's almost a year younger then me, but acts as if she's older then most kids our age.

"I can fix it if you want." I told her, Hope could never really braid her own hair so she used me to braid it for her, Dad wasn't to happy when he learned I knew how to braid hair. She nodded and turned her back towards me, I pulled her hair out and combed my fingers through it and started to re-braid. When I finished I tapped her shoulder, it was an old signal me and Hope had to communicate when we didn't feel like talking. Charity thanked me and we talked for a while outside my door while my moms muffled yelling barely reached us.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three! Hope you like, I am now trying to update every Friday. So if your interested in the story leave a review and follow if you do kindly could! But yes every Friday I will try to update with a chapter fro the story, if you'd like to put your input on what**

**should happen next be my guest to tell me what you wanna see! Sorry for the long note, here's the chapter!**

*Hope*

We were to be paraded around for the Capitol to view us, like we were pieces of meat. Our district costumes weren't all that great. I had a yellow top that tied at my neck and covered my chest and only part of my back. It had a giant light on my stomach area that burned when it touched my skin, luckily it was a loose fitting shirt. I had dark navy blue minor pants on and overalls that hung loose on my hips, to finish it off I had a minor cap and black boots. I felt naked, my back and lower part of my stomach was exposed. Harlem had no shirt and black minor pants with the same overalls hanging off. His belt was full of lights, he had a minor cap and black boots like I did. I felt ridiculous.

"You look ridiculous." he told me, had I spoken out loud? I didn't, I snorted and commented back.

"Like you don't? We look almost identical, if I look ridiculous then you look ridiculous." he laughed and our conversation ended there, my stylist came over. She was an old looking woman with bright blue hair and pale skin, she reminded me of an old cartoon character they use to play before they took everything off TV. It was something called the Simpsons I think. I only caught half of her directions because I had gotten lost in thought.

"Smile, look pretty. Don't screw up, I worked hard on your outfit girl." I was a little shocked by her remark, don't screw up, worked hard on your outfit. Well then her work was crap.

They loaded us on the chariots, when the chariot began to move I lost my balance and Harlem put his hand on my back to keep me from falling. It was an awkward feeling, having his hand on my bare back. It's not like I like him, at least I don't think I do.

"I'm fine." I told him and he dropped his hand. The crowd was large and they all looked like circus clowns, I couldn't help but laugh at my thought. That's when I saw my face on the giant tv banner thing, I was laughing. I could see my face fall the moment I realized it was me looking back at well-me. I didn't even look like myself. So I put on a show, I smiled, and waved, and pretended to laugh. On the inside I was dying, all I am for these sick people is a show.

We rounded into a circle and the noise dyed down and the president began to talk.

"Welcome, I believe these games will be the most exciting yet! May the odds be ever in your favor. Good-luck tributes." that was all President Lowe had to say to us. We rounded back into the chariot area and I jumped off the chariot as soon as it stopped.

"My outfit looked gorgeous!" called my stylist, I didn't care much for her so I never bothered with her name.

"Layla get the kids up to bed. They need sleep for training tomorrow." Casca told our escort. I didn't bother with anyone's name, but now I knew my escorts name was Layla. She ushered us to the elevator with district two and four. Two was dressed up in jewels, there costume was the worst. They were covered in only jewels, not real clothing except a cloth around the girls privates and the males privates. I felt bad for this girl she looked to be about thirteen, and she was more exposed then I was. District four the male was dressed in a tight fishnet shirt and skinny blue tights, it reminded me of an old superhero they use to call aqua-man. The girl who looked to be sixteen had fishnet tangled in her hair and it was also wrapped around her tightly to make a dress just barley able to hide her privates.

As soon as we got to our floor I headed to take a shower and changed back into my button down shirt and black skirt. I didn't want to lose the last thing I had left of home.

Dinner was quiet, no one really talked but it was probably because Layla didn't want me to cause a scene again. Dinner was delicious, but I just wasn't feeling hungry. I left the table early and headed to my room, only to be called back out to watch the opening ceremonies. Even if I had just lived it half an hour ago. I couldn't help but notice how I didn't look like me on the chariot. I looked like a laughing stupidly grinning fool, I looked over at the Harlem on the tv, he was watching me and laughing like I was on the chariot. I looked at the boy sitting next to me on the couch, he looked almost embarrassed to be caught laughing with me on the chariot. I looked back at the screen, he did have muscles, and an adorable smile. I scolded myself for thinking such things, he was out to kill me, I can't be thinking about how he looks. I can't get distracted.

Like the night before on the train, I couldn't sleep so I paced the hallways. Harlem was standing by his doorway arms crossed once again.

"What?" he shrugged at my question.

"Why don't we make an alliance?" I stopped pacing shocked by what he had said.

"Excuse me?" I pulled my hair back to make sure I heard him clear this time.

"Why don't we make an alliance?" I hesitated at his suggestion.

"Why me?" I stared into his eyes to study his reaction.

"You can take care of yourself, and it's better to start of with help then with no help at all."

"If we do make it, one of us will have to kill the other." I still watched his reaction. I could tell he knew I was going to counter act him with this.

"Then we fight when the time comes." I nodded, maybe this would be a good idea. I held my hand out and he shook it.

*Chance*

I watched them parade my sister around on a chariot. Charity, my mom, and dad and I, we're watching the open ceremonies together. Charity was in a distraught state, I figured she needed company so I invited her to watch it with us. My sister looked nothing like herself, they had her half dressed on the chariot. Harlem was also half dressed and looked uncomfortable until I saw my sister laugh. She looked shocked at what she had done, and then continued laughing and smiling and waving. Soon Harlem joined in the laughing alongside my sister, they looked like friends.

"Oh Harlem." I heard Charity whisper to herself.

*Miranda*

I had claimed myself down

enough to watch my daughter ride on the chariot, she looked so different. Not at all like the daughter I knew and loved. Her smile tugged at my heart, I could see her laugh, but never get to hear it for myself again. I already knew I was accepting defeat in thinking my daughter was a dead goner in these games.

"Optimism." Landon whispered in my ear.

"You know I lack it." it was a small joke between the both of us, and it will always be. But this time I knew I was desperately lacking the optimism I needed to keep myself sane.

"Charity, your welcome here anytime you'd like to come over sweetheart." I told her, I wasn't replacing my daughter; I was just giving Charity another place to go if she felt like she had no where else. Her parents aren't the best of people, but sometimes all this child needed was hope, and I wasn't referring to my daughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne."

*Hope*

Casca told us that we would be training today and gave us the choice to train together or separately. Still unsure of Harlem's motive, and knowing he could kill me in the arena I chose to train alone. The building was large, and there were many different stations I could choose from to train at. My eye caught a weapon I thought looked appealing, it was long and thin with an equally thin string attached.

"It's a bow." I heard Harlem whisper to me.

"Why are you talking to me?" it came out rude, probably because it was rude. I regretted asking him this, I just couldn't seem to control my mouth anymore.

"You looked confused as to what it was. I thought id clear it up for you."

"Do you know how to use it?" there was a silence, I looked over my shoulder to see him nod.

"Teach me."

**I know this was short but I need to consult a friend on my idea! Hope you liked the chapter though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter I'm excited! This is short I'm sorry, I forgot to write this week what with school beginning and my new schedule etc. review please?**

* Hope*

Harlem grumbled something as I grabbed the bow and started to get into position.

"Stop grumbling, makes you un-attractive." why did I say that? Being in the Capitol I just couldn't control my mouth, I was too stressed to really care.

"You think I'm attractive?"

"I meant in general. Don't get cocky."

"No, I think I heard you call me attractive." he smiled and my stomach did weird things.

"No I said un-attractive." he frowned at me and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. He frowned at me again as I laughed harder at him, he rolled his eyes and moved closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and he had his chest against my back. That sobered my laughing up fairly quickly.

"What are you doing?" I growled, I didn't want him near me like this. It was wrong, it was awkward, it made my stomach go in knots and my cheeks go warm.

"Helping you with the bow, calm down Hope." His chest still on my back he positioned my hands and then stepped away from me. When he did I could breathe easier, it was easier to concentrate too. I pulled the string back and released the arrow, it hit dead center.

"Lucky shot." I murmured to myself, it also helps if your mother teaches you concentration and aim constantly. Mama trained us like we were going to war, I can't blame her. After all she's been through, it runs in her blood, it's always in her thoughts, she's programmed to fight. Dad does it too, he's programmed to fight, but he prefers to stick with words. I've seen my parents get into a physical fight. It was after Amber died in the 15th hunger games. Mom went crazy, she tried to attack me and Chance. Her and dad were in an all out punching and kicking fight. He had to get us out of the house and to grandma's, he did that as he was fighting off mama.

I placed the arrow back down, it was bringing back memories I didn't want to remember, they were too painful, they were happy memories mixed with unhappy ones. I just wanted to go home.

During lunch I kept thinking of all the memories from back home, all the fun times I had. I sat across from Harlem, as he tried to start a conversation with me but I couldn't focus on him.

After training I headed to my room. I heard a knock on my door as I sat wit my chin on my knees on the bed.

"Come in." I called, Harlem walked into my room and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I studied his face never really moving from my position.

"Nothing."

"Why are you here then?" he shrugged, and then pulled me off my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated, I just wanted to sit and relax.

"Wrestle me." I froze confused, what is wrong with this boy?

"What?"

"Wrestle."

"I'm a girl. I don't wrestle." I lied, it would be weird wrestling him, he's not Chance.

"Liar. You do it all the time." I paused and eyed him, observing his face for any signs of- well anything dangerous.

"How do you know?" his explanation should be good, what lie can he come up with to cover his tracks?

"Every time I pick up Charity you and chance are always wrestling."

"Damn." I sighed, it was a pretty good excuse, because that's what we do. Chance and I wrestle constantly, yes I know I'm a girl but I want to have fun sometimes. Even if that fun is beating up on your younger brother- at least we're evenly matched.

I looked at Harlem, and then kicked his leg out from under him.

"Fine, let's wrestle jerk." he laughed and I tackled him. I knocked him flat on his stomach my knees in his back and his arms wrapped behind his back. He rolled over on top of me, I groaned under his weight. He sat on my stomach my hands pinned to my sides. When mama and dad would show us moves she'd always end up pinned by dad. She told me after a few years she learned a counter attack, and taught me it. I wrapped my legs around his chest and pushed him down and rolled out from under him. He landed with a loud thud, I jumped to get up and he grabbed my leg and tripped me. I landed half on him, half off. We both groaned for different reasons, my elbow in his gut and me landing on my hip. I pinned him down, my legs holding his down, and my hands pinning his hands above his head. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along. That's when my bedroom door flew open, and Layla came into the room red faced and breathing hard.

"What the HELL is going on in here!" she screeched, it wasn't like Layla to swear, or yell for that matter. I haven't known her long, but just long enough to know this much about her. She took us in, I could tell she had an awkward look on her face. Oh god- I quickly jumped away from Harlem putting a good five feet between us.

"You two sound like your having- doing inappropriate things!" she yelled, I could feel my face warm up this wasn't good.

"We were just wrestling." I whispered, she frowned at me.

"See fully clothed! We were wrestling I swear Layla." I told her, I could tell she didn't believe me she probably wouldn't have believed Harlem either.

"You two are not suppose to fight until the arena! You're not suppose to be in the same bedroom!" she screeched. I could tell she really hated the situation we put her in, it didn't help to have Casca walk into the room. At least this time I was no where near Harlem.

"What's going on?" Layla stuttered, debating weather or not to tell our mentor what was happening- or what she thought was happening.

"Layla was just telling us what we have to do tomorrow, you know Layla. Always got a schedule." I told him, with Harlem whispering snarky comment causing me to almost burst into laughter.

"Ya, but she never keeps to them." Layla glared at him.

"Why are you in the girls room and not the living room."

"It was more convenient here." she said, Casca eyed the three of us and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." she told me, I nodded.

"Now, no fighting, no physical contact with each other until the arena. Am I understood?" Harlem and I nodded our heads.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hope*

I woke up to Layla's loud knocking, I opened the door to see her and Casca.

"You are going to be trained on how to act for the interview." with

That she turned and left the room leaving Casca with me. I sat on my bed, I glared at the man.

that

"Hope, that's not how your going to win sponsors." he told me, this made me scowl at him.

"Calm down, now try being nice." I smiled a forced grin and tried to look adorable.

"No, maybe we should just stick with you being hostile." he warned sarcastically. I frowned at him and tried again, this time thinking of Chance and my parents. Casca smiled back, and leaned forward in his chair.

"Very good. What were you thinking when you smiled like that?" I was taken back by his question.

"Why do I need to tell you?" he shrugged and continued giving me pointers on my attitude. He decided I should look girly, and happy, and beautiful. I wasn't entirely sure about the whole girly happy beautiful thing. I just wanted to be myself, which I really had no clue how to describe as.

After Casca left Layla entered my room and had me walk back and forth in wedges, it was a little difficult. I preferred my whole foot on the ground, not half of it.

When Layla was done with me I kicked her out of my room so I could take a nap, I hadn't been sleeping very well. The only time I could sleep was when it was daylight, and only for small naps. I usually didn't dream when I took my naps, but this time I did. I dreamed of being home with my family.

Later Layla came and knocked on my door screaming sentences I could barley make out. All I could hear was 'schedule, late, and wake up.' she was shouting a speech through my door, I couldn't take it anymore and threw the door open having it slam against the wall. Layla froze, she was shocked and all look of anger or irritation was off her face.

"What?" I asked aggravated.

"Y-your late. Your stylists are waiting for you." she stuttered and pointed towards the living room still shocked by my aggressive attitude this morning.

"I'm sorry Layla." I whispered as I left my room. I found my stylist and her crew sitting patiently on the couch. She saw me and screeched, her crew staying silent and looking at me the way they did the first time they saw me. I still had no clue what there expression meant but I could care less right now.

"Calpurnia get the girls hair done, Cauis do her nails, and Antony do her makeup." she snapped at them before letting them cart me off back to my room. The one called Calpurnia had dark blue hair that clung to her face, her eyes we're half hidden by her droopy eyelids covered in a matching blue eye shadow and diamonds. Her nails raked through my hair, I was ready to snap at her when the man called Caius told her to be gentle with my hair. I gave him a weak smile in appreciation and he nodded. He had light green skin making him look sick, his hair was spiked and had green tips at the top and the rest was orange. He painted my nails a sparkly black, and added red gems to them. It reminded me of burning coal, when the the coals would spark and you'd see little flames. Antony, my makeup artist-I think that's what you'd call him, he had bright purple eyes, his hair was long and flowed down his shoulders and matched his eyes. Out of all three of them I considered him the most normal looking person here.

"Calpurnia?" I asked, I watched her in the mirror, her face was calm. When I called her name she looked startled like no other tribute has ever bothered to talk to her.

"Yes, child." her voice was soft and barley above a whisper.

"Can you braid my hair, I want to show my friend back home that everything will be fine." of course I was referring to Charity, I had braided her hair the day of the Reaping. I wanted just this small way to communicate with her, and to communicate with Chance. I already knew what I was going to say, I was going to communicate with my brother the only way we really knew how. Through signals and hand gestures instead of words that anyone would take for granted. I watched Calpurnia in the mirror, and she looked me in the eyes and nodded. For the first time ever I smiled at a Capitol woman, and it didn't have to be forced or faked.

*Chance*

I was irritable, all week at school I would get pity glances, and apologizes from girls, and the guys would slap my back for a sign of sympathy. I hated it, couldn't they just leave me alone? Can't they see their glances and words won't bring my sister back?

Kayla a girl who barley came up to my shoulders, stopped me in the hallway. She was in Hopes grade, they would talk about school work whenever she came over to the house. I didn't want to deal with another 'Im so sorry.' or an 'Be strong, for her.' from anyone else. I was ready to snap at Kayla if she said anything similar to those words. She had to look up to look at my face, she was short compared to everyone else in the school.

"What do you want Kayla?" my stare was cold and hard I was sick of school, sick of the games, sick of every damn thing in my life.

"Look, Chance. I know your hurting and irritable with everyone right now but please listen to me. I know how your feeling, not exactly but I know I really do. Amber was my best friend, and so was Hope. It hurts to see them both gone right now, but if you need anything. I mean anything I'll be there for you Chance, I miss them too. I loved them, they were like sisters to me." I stared at her, she would never feel the pain I would, to have your cousin ripped from you, to have your sister taken and played with like a doll. I lost my best friend, and cousin to the 15th Hunger games. Now I have to lose another best friend and sister to the 17th hunger games. She would never know what it felt like, how much it hurt.

I walked off without a second glance towards her, I knew I was being ride but I was mad. Charity stopped me, she wasn't ever one of the girls who gave me sympathy glances. She received them with me, she saw my expression and hugged me. I was close to tears but I fought against them, not today, I wouldn't break yet. Hope still had a chance at winning.

*Hope*

I swirled my dress back and forth in front of the mirror I wasn't use to dresses like this. District 12 doesn't get a lot of nice things. The dress went down to my ankles, it was a deep red around my chest, a sash wrapped around underneath my breast and the rest of the dress was black. My hair braided thanks to Calpurnia, my eyes were covered in black eyeshadow and eyeliner. I had dark purple lipstick to match the darkness of my dress. I looked at my stylist, I still didn't know her name. Nor did I really care, she stared at me observing the way I moved or didn't move.

"You look stunning." I had to pause and think about what she said, was she calling me stunning or her dress stunning? When I was sure she was talking about me I thanked her. She nodded and left my room. Layla waved me out to the living room where I saw Harlem in a red tuxedo. I couldn't help but stare at him, he looked attractive, and yes this time I said attractive. I could feel my cheeks go warm as I looked away from him. I would steel a few glances towards him and blush and quickly avert my eyes when we caught each other staring.

Layla lectured us on manners and then fussed over her schedule. she left the room yelling at Casca and our stylists and hauled them after her. Harlem cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"You look really nice." he mumbled, I blushed a little and thanked him.

"Don't look half bad yourself." we both laughed, it was cut short by Layla pushing us out the door and into the elevator.

**The interviews will be in the next chapter I swear to it! If it seemed confusing while Chance was thinking I'm sorry. Chance is saying Amber (his cousin) was his best friend since they grew up together. Hope is also his best friend, he's close to his family. Next chapternext Friday! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the interviews! Review please, the arena shall be next chapter. Read on *peace***

*Chance*

They showed her score. Her picture popped up on the screen, her bright smile, and hair back in a ponytail. Next to her name was a mid-ranged 6. What did she show them? Why didn't she get a better score? I want her home.

*Hope*

Layla kept pushing us into the hallway after we got out of the elevator.

"Calm down Lay." I told her, she froze and stared at me before shoving us again. We were in a small waiting room with every other tribute here, they were all dressed completely different. Duh, I mean color schemes and dresses and tuxes and stuff. The interviews started, and my stomach started to cramp up a little. I was so not ready, I hated talking in front of crowds. Kayla once told me that when I get up in front of people I look calm and peaceful and powerful. Yet all I can think is 'oh god. I'm going to die of embarrassment.' I hate crowds, and having to speak to people I don't like. I have no choice this time. We went in order of districts, of course me and Harlem would be last.

Stephano Miliano was the host, he's been the host for the hunger games for as long as I can remember. I'm pretty sure he is the first and only host the games have had so far.

District one boys name was Marcus, his partner was Maybel. Marcus was built tough, I needed to watch out for him in the arena. Maybel was the same, only in a more petite way. They were defiantly two people I had to say clear of.

District two had a small muscle built ten year old looking boy. He has to be twelve, the rules are 12-18 except he looked no older then ten. With him was the girl from the elevator from our 'parade' her name was Cassidy, and she was only thirteen. She looked sweet and innocent but what she told Stephano Miliano was completely different then her physical appearance. Her words were laced with hatred, disgust, and something I couldn't figure out. She did frighten me a little, makes you think how disturbing the world has gotten lately.

The rest of the tributes were a bit of a blur, a few more did stick out. A girl from four, a boy from eight and another girl from eleven. They all had the qualities of a natural born killer, no matter how hard they tried convincing Stephano how sweet, innocent, or scared they were I saw threw them. They all wanted the same thing, blood. I shuddered at the thought, it was repulsive, and horrific.

Finally it came my turn and I slowly headed towards the chair by Stephano. He was tall, and his hair looked a snow white color, even the hair jell he used looked like it was making his white hair dirty. His skin was a dark color and had colorful tattoos all over it. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I couldn't help but hesitate, that's when he barked out laughing.

"I won't bite, come here sweetheart." I watched him closely and finally sat down next to him.

"So, Hope Hawthorne. What do you think of the Capitol?" I couldn't tell what was wrong with me, my mouth spouted words that weren't mine at all.

"Oh my gosh! It's wonderful here! So pretty and bright and the people! Oh there exquisite looking!" I told him, the crowd made an 'awww' sound as of they were moved by my obviously fake words. Except they were too ignorant to realize what I just said was lies.

"Why thank you sweetheart!" Stephano laughed and patted my arm.

"So tell me, do you have any family back home?" I either was so numb I couldn't tell that my mind was working for me. Or I was in shock I said whatever crap that could come to my mouth fast enough.

"Yes! I do actually, I have a brother and my parents. I uh, lost my cousin to the fifteenth hunger games." Stephano frowned and the crowd grew silent.

"Well that's horrible to hear. I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded my head, and pretended to smile an 'I'm-ok-but-I-don't-dare-talk-about-it.' look.

"If you could talk to your family what would you say right now?" he asked, he leaned forward anticipating my answer. I could feel the crowd lean forward with him.

"That I love my parents very much. I will always love them and the things they taught me and told me as I was growing up. And Chance." I trailed off, I knew what my next move was. I put three fingers to my lips and held them out to the crowd, in reality I was holding them out to Chance.

Stephano was taken back, he observed my motions and finally began to talk again.

"Can you explain to us, what was that?" he stared at me, like he was really listening to me. Yet I'll just be one of those forgotten victors, or tributes no one cares about.

"It was to my brother. It means respect, and love; it's how we communicate." he smiles and nods, before asking me if my brother was a deaf mute.

"No, he's not. We just find it easier to communicate with our hands then with our words." I tell him, he nods again.

"Can you tell us about your family?" I paused, this was something I didn't want to tell anyone but close friends.

"Uh, we'll-" that's when the buzzer sounded and I was safe. They really wanted to know my mother has memory lapses, my father holds my mother together. That If anything happened to him we'd be royally screwed. That I left my brother home, just so I could be the capitols toy. I wanted to say all these, but these held consequences I didn't want to see. I left Stephano and walked off to the side and watched Harlem as his interview went down.

He sat down and Stephano started with the questions.

"Your a handsome young man aren't you?" he laughed and the crowed laughed along. "So, have your eye in anyone back home Harlem?"

"No." his answer was short and simple, unlike my long rambling answers.

"Common like a girl could pass a handsome guy like you up."

"There is a girl, but you know she's not important." he said, his eyes flickered towards the tributes exit from the stage. What was he hinting at?

"Really? Can you talk about her?"

"She's interesting. Her parents were in the rebellion, her family has been through a lot. I feel bad for her family and what they have to go through, all of it." Rebellion? Family has been through a lot? If I didn't know better I could swear he was talking about me.

"Can I ask? Is this girl Hope Hawthorne?"

"Well, Stephano I can't tell you. If I do she could be hurt, her family could be punished for being in the rebellion. I don't want to hurt her. And if its not her I don't want to offend Hope." his eyes flickered to the exit again. He wanted to get away from the Capitol, or he was still hinting at something.

*Chance*

She held her three fingers out to me and all I could do was stare blankly at the tv.

**That's it for the interviews, hope you liked. The arena is next chapter which is nextFriday**.


	7. Chapter 7

*Chance*

At school the next day no one gave me sympathy smiles, or pity slaps on the back. They did something completely different. They held three fingers to me like Hope had, it was better then what they did before. I guess the kids at district 12 aren't so bad after all.

*Hope*

The arena. I said my goodbyes to Casca and Layla. Layla was the only one crying, she was almost hyperventilating actually.

"Oh, I'm going.. To miss... You so... Much Hope... It was great... Knowing you... Sweetie." she told me between sobs. I hugged her awkwardly but she didn't mind and squeezed me in a tight embrace. Harlem just nodded at me and I did him.

Truth was, I really was going to miss Layla, I had grown to like her and her crazy attitude. She had become a good friend as the time had gone by, I really hated the games.

We were to wait with our stylist in a room that would take is up to the arena. The trip there was silent, except for the audible groans from the tributes having the tracker chips injected into their arms. Once I was put in my empty room with my stylist it became awkward. We didn't speak, we didn't even look at each other. I heard the voice countdown from thirty and I walked to my tube. Before I entered I looked at my stylist,

"Whats your name?"

"Luciana." she called back.

"Thank you Luciana, for making me look pretty." I stepped into the tube when the voice called out fifteen seconds. I heard her say something like 'no problem' or 'my pleasure' before the tube closed around me and the ground began to rise.

I took a few deep breathes and I began to smell fresh air. Yet the air didn't match the scene in front of me, it was far more different.

I stood frozen, it looked like those really old scary zombie movies my grandmother said her granny use to watch when she was young. Where the world looks destroyed and all society has disappeared. That was literally staring me in the face, the world gone terribly wrong. There were buildings abandoned on one side, and a small dead woodsy area to the right. This place oozed with horror, blood, and something I couldn't place. I didn't like the way this arena was made, I got a bad vibe besides the obvious I'm going to die here. The countdown began, and I looked around the large cornucopia in front of me, just barely visible was Harlem on the other side. The countdown was getting lower, we were in the 20's. I looked around for an escape, my eyes came upon a small bundle barely ten feet from me. I saw movement on the other side, it was Harlem moving. His head cocked to the side towards the dead forest. Then back straight he did this a few times before I nodded and he stopped. We were easing off into the dead forest, it wasn't my favorite idea but at least it was an idea

The buzzer sounded and I took off, only bending down to grab the bundle near my feet and off into the forest. My feet crunched and I realized this was the worst idea he could have had. I slowly climbed up the tree, the trees were sturdy. It was like the forest outside the fence in district twelve when winter rolled around. I couldn't hide in the trees because there were no leaves, but the trees were close together. I could jump from tree to tree.

I heard my name and jumped to a tree further away, I didn't recognize the voice because it wasn't Harlem.

"Common Hope. Got no Chance." he was taunting me, either using my brother to deter me or telling me I was going to die. Either way, I didn't like it. I pulled out the bundle, it held knives. I couldn't kill anyone!

"You got no Chance Hope, you're gunna die. When I win, I'll laugh at your brother the stupid child who can't talk." he sneered. This royally pissed me off, no one makes fun of my brother. Yet he continued taunting me.

"If he were in the arena instead of you i would have slit his throat. Since i have you Hope ima make it worse." he said my name like it was laced with poison. I pulled out the knife, and aimed it. District 6 boy was right under me, I let the knife fly through the air and into his forehead. The cannon boomed.

"No one offends my brother. You worthless piece of shi-"

"Hope." I turned to see Harlem not to far away, his eyes a little wide.

"Let's go." I told him, I began to hop from tree limb to tree limb. Harlem followed on the ground. The forest grew thicker the farther we got in, I could almost hide among the branches at this point; I almost lost Harlem twice. We stayed quiet most of the way until we set up a base.

"Are you going to come down?" he asked, I was still sitting on branches in the tallest trees.

"No, I feel safer up here." I called down to him.

"Five minutes."

"What?"

"Come down for five minutes." I did as he said and slid down the tree and landed in front of him. He handed me a bag, and sat on the ground.

"What's this?"

"A bag. I grabbed it before I left the cornucopia."

"I grabbed knifes." I pulled the bundle out of my belt to show him.

"I noticed." I nodded and slid them back in my belt.

"Keep the bag." he told me, I eyed him for a minute and he held up another bag. I smiled and began to climb back up my tree and he grabbed my leg.

"Stay down here for a little while." I hesitated before sitting back down next to him.

That night eleven faces shown in the night sky, The boy from 4, both from 5, both from 6, both from 8, both from 9, the girl from 10, and the boy from 11. There would be thirteen tributes left, and this was only our first day.

**Ok, I had to put this chapter out cuz its a three day weekend and I'm on a roll, I might even have another chapter out today or tomorrow. Hope you like please review and thanks GirlonFire99 for reviewing, and giving me the arena idea! I've got more surprised and ideas in store so keep reading! (Please)**

**P.s. I also wanna thank my best friend Meghan who slept over and gave me more ideas! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm happy so far with this story! I usually don't read my own stories but I looked through my notes where it's written. I like the way the story is going. Please review I go and do happy dances when I see them haha. I almost did backflips around the house when I saw I had someone following my story! c: (but I did jump around the house excitedly!) here's the**

**chapter**

**I'll stop talking haha.**

*Hope*

The night was chilly, Harlem and I took turns keeping watch at night. Every day we changed our location, me jumping from trees trying to keep an eye on anyone who came close to us. It had been maybe seven days, and within those last two days two tributes had died. District two's girl and district seven's girl were now out of the game.

Harlem insisted we check out the buildings to see if we could scavenge for anything useful. I knew it was a bad idea, I didn't like the buildings for a very good reason. Well a good reason to me- they scared the hell out of me, I got bad vibes from the buildings. I still went with Harlem though, I never thought I'd see him smile in the arena. I never thought I would see him smile ever for that fact, but I was wrong. I had managed to make him smile.

"So these buildings, pretty scary huh?" I called down to him from the tree. He looked up at me, his grey eyes I could see from here were sparkling.

"Are you afraid of a little abandoned building Hope?" he asked, I shook my head violently trying to lie as best I could. It wasn't working because the closer we got to the buildings the worse the feeling in my stomach got.

"No!" I called down, I heard him laugh and looked down at him. He was laughing at me! I scowled at him, it wasn't funny; this place was creepy.

"Whats the worst that could happen? Flesh eating cannibals?" he laughed harder at me and I broke off a branch and threw it down at him. It didn't help he just laughed even harder at me.

"There called Zombies. And it's not funny Harlem James!" I yelled at him. He tried to stop laughing but when he looked at me he just started laughing at me again. I climbed down the tree and punched his shoulder.

"It's not funny you jerk!" he stopped laughing a little after that, he hugged me and I froze. Why was he hugging me? He let me go and apologized for laughing. I scowled at him We made our way closer to the buildings and my stomach wasn't getting any better.

"We'll check the first one. If we don't find anything we'll split up."

"Your nuts of you think your leaving me at an abandoned building." I growled at him, it took him almost everything not to crack a smile. Yet he still did, but didn't laugh.

The first building looked like a factory, or a business. The windows were broken, and the door was hanging off the hinges. I had noticed I had crept closer to Harlem, I was hiding behind his arm as we approached the first building. I grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Harlem I think this is a bad idea." I whispered to him.

"We'll be fine Hope."

At the first building I hesitated, I had a feeling so bad in my stomach I felt like I was going to puke, but all I did was dry heave. He patted my back and kept me going, even when I didn't want to go any further. We made our way into the building, everything was covered in dust. This place looked like everyone had left half way through whatever they were doing. A few shattered porcelain cups on the ground, papers everywhere, chairs upturned, the place was making me nervous. I knew this was an arena but they did an amazing job making this place look scary.

I heard a groan and froze, I cocked my head to look at Harlem but also to where I had heard the noise. He stared at me and mouthed the words 'Was that you?' I shook my head violently, my stomach was churning and I had a feeling I did need to vomit. I heard the noise again and my muscles tensed, I slowly made my way towards the sound with my knife ready. I followed the noise to around a corner, in front of me stood my brother. His back was turned to me, but it was him! I knew it was him! It had the posture as him, the same muscles, and yet I didn't want to acknowledge my existence to him at the moment. Harlem had followed me, but he was just far enough away not to see Chance.

"Chance!" I called out to him, I hadn't meant to but I couldn't help it. The words had tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. The figure turned around with a limp, and I let out a blood curdling scream. Something had grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I thrashed to get away from them until I realized it was only Harlem. The figure was definitely Chance, but he had sunken eyes, he had skin missing from his face so that I could see bone.

"Hope it's not him." I heard Harlem whispers in my ear but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. He started to come closer and Harlem tried to pull me back, but I wouldn't move.

"Hope it's not him if it were Chance then-" he froze, I caught his gaze, if that were Chance, then the girl behind him would be Charity. Her blonde hair, in clumps on her head, she was missing an arm, and her leg showed bone. I shook my head, no this can't be happening. My great great grandmothers old movies were coming true. I looked at the two, and then saw movement behind them. I screamed again, I hadn't even realized I did until Harlem covered my mouth once more. My whole family was half dead in front of my eyes, Aunt Ava, Amber, my mother all lay on the ground dead. While Chance, my grandmother, my father, Charity, and my grandpa I had only seen in pictures stood around missing limbs and had blood all over them. I had to be dreaming because this was sick, terrible, wrong, and so much more. I grabbed Harlem's hand and tugged at him and we took off. As fast as we could and as far as we could away from the gruesome seen. It kept replaying in my mind and I stopped and had the contents of my stomach make its way up my throat and out of my mouth.

I heard the groaning and panicked, we both took off, but I wasn't fast enough. Something had tugged on my ankle and I came tumbling down. I looked at my ankle, and screamed.

"HARLEM!" I screamed even louder, and kicked Charity's hand off my ankle. It wasn't working, her grip was strong, she was crushing the bones in my ankle. I felt hands under my arms and looked up to see Harlem picking me up. I tried to run after he had helped me but every time I tried my ankle had pain shoot up through it.

We made it back to the dead forest, climbing trees for me wasn't an option anymore. My ankle was in searing pain every time I put weight on it.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about those damn buildings." I growled at him, he was still in shock so he didn't make a snappy remark. As I said that a cannon boomed, one more tribute down. I shuddered violently as I thought of the next tribute coming back as one of those monsters like my brother. I had tears rolling down my face, the Capitol killed my family, all of them.

"There gone Harlem." I whispered.

"That wasn't them." he told me, but I wouldn't listen.

"Yes it was, that was my family and your sister in there! They murdered my family." I was crying harder, and I couldn't stop. My family was gone, everything I had back home was gone.

"There is no god damn reason to be here anymore Harlem. They killed my family that's all I had back home!" I yelled at him. He stared at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"They wouldn't do that, those weren't them. Those were sick muttations made to break you. They're playing with your head and it's all my fault." his last few words were whispered so that even I could barely hear them.

"How."

"Because I told them your family was in the rebellion." he whispered into my ear. I shook my head, no he couldn't have. Why did he- how did he know? That's when it dawned on me, I was the girl he told Stephano about.

I pulled away from him, it wasn't a smart idea because he was the one supporting my weight. I fell to the ground once the weight hit my ankle, I groaned in pain. He helped me back up and apologized. This time I hugged him, he was basically all I had left; the Capitol had taken my family away. Not physically but mentally, I would never be able to think of my family again without seeing those muttations. This arena was hell, the Capitol will have a hard time topping it next year.

It had been almost another week, District 11's girl, and District 1's boy. It seemed like the forest was becoming smaller, like the Capitol wanted us closer to the buildings. I didn't want too, and neither did Harlem. My ankle hadn't gotten any better, it had swollen and turned different colors. Harlem and I had no clue what to do with my ankle, we had nothing. We had received no parachutes from sponsors, all we found for food was a small bush of dying berry plants. Our water supply was becoming smaller, every time we started running out of water Harlem would make a run towards the buildings. Thats were the only water source we knew about was. We had nothing else and I refused to set even one foot near a building, much less be able to walk near one. That's when he came up with the worst idea he has had so far.

**I'm sick I know, but the Capitol is horrible and trying to kill kids. So I figured this could work. It wasn't my favorite to write but I felt like I needed too. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll have another chapter out soon. Promise! Next chapter will be mainly about Chance.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I've been busy with homework and cross country practice and all. I completely spaced on writing because of all the junk I had to do and my first race etc. Well here's the part review por favor. Or Estoy muy mal! (I'll feel little bad) P.S- I changed my pen name to Cinderhella-Is-Real I'm in fan girl movie stage haha anyway here's the story!

*Hope*

"That is the stupidest idea ever." I told him as he reexamined my ankle for the millionth time. He smiled at me and began to say something but I cut him off.

"No, it's the most stupidest, scariest, retarded idea you have had so far." I said growling at him when he moved my ankle sideways so that it shot pain up my leg.

"Besides making us go there in the first place! I told you I didn't like those buildings Harlem."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I should have listened to you. Besides only I'm going to look for supplies." I laughed at him, it was humorless and mean.

"And if you don't make it back?" I challenged looking him up and down. He smiled at me again, it was his little boy smile. It wasn't cocky or anywhere near that, it was his I-got-caught-with-my-hand-in-a-cookie-jar smile.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You saw those things! And what they can do!" I told him pointing at my ankle for emphasis.

"I'll be safe, besides it's only supplies for you. A wrap or something, simple so you can get by with." that's when me not thinking anymore, maybe it was the heat and dehydration, or I had just finally lost my mind. I frowned at my thoughts and said,

"Then I'm going with you!"

"Um. No!" he told me, I had tried to get back up but he gently pushed me back down by my shoulder.

"Um, yes!" I cried, I wasn't gunna let him get hurt or killed because I was injured. I tried to get up again but this time he was more forceful and pinned my shoulders to the ground to keep me from moving.

"If you move on your ankle when it's broken like this, it will not help. Trust me Hope." with that he let go of my shoulders and headed off towards the buildings. I didn't want him hurt, I just wanted him safe and by my side. Why couldn't he see this?

"Damn it, I'm falling for a seam boy." I growled as I stood up.

"Harlem James! I will follow you of I freaking have to!" I called to him balancing on my good leg. He stopped and turned around. His expression was aggravation, interest, and tired all at the same time. It made him look like a little boy rather then a man.

"You can't someone will find you, or hear all the crunching your foot makes. You'll get hurt."

"With my family already dead, what do I have to live for?" I called to him as he started to walk away again. He stopped and turned around.

"You're a pain Hope." he mumbled as he headed back towards me, he put an arm around my waist and pulled my arm around his neck. At least he wasn't five feet taller then me but he was a good five inches taller then me. He helped me walk in the direction of those damned buildings.

"I don't want to take you." he grumbled, I smiled and shrugged at him.

"Your not gunna get hurt because of me." I told him. He shook his head and we carefully made our way through the dead branches and crunchy leaves.

I hadn't noticed I had started to scowl the closer we got to the buildings until Harlem said something.

"You truly hate these buildings." he whispered, I nodded.

"They hold my family, all I had was my family Harlem. Now there gone, monsters locked up in an abandoned building." I told him, a tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away. I felt his lips on my temple, he was kissing me. It felt awkward but right at the same time, I couldn't describe it. It made my heart flutter and my stomach go in nervous nots, my cheeks grew incredibly warm.

"Wh-what was that for?" i mumbled.

"I I don't know, I um, I don't know." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he looked like he was red. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

I stepped wrong and Harlem caught me at the last moment , the problem was he was just a second too late. I had put my bad foot out to catch myself and I had stepped on a big rock causing my foot to turn to one side. I had put an insane amount of pressure on my ankle when I had done that, I had no reaction but to cry out in pain.

*Chance*

It had been weeks and my sister thought I was dead, it hurt me to see her believe we were all dead. Mom locked herself in her room, sometimes in her sleep she would cry out Aunt Ava's name, or dads. She was probably dreaming about the rebel war she was in when she was younger. I remember a time when I had asked dad what happened to make mom 'beat up' on dad when Amber died.

_"Dad, why did Mom attack us?" I remember him sighing deeply before he turned to answer me. He stated at me for a moment and began to answer._

_"Your mother and I were born into the rebellion. It lasted quite some time, it killed a lot of innocent people. We use to live in an abandoned building that no peacekeeper really cared to checkout. We were best friends when we were younger and our parents taught us how to fight."_

_I interrupted him to ask a question._

_"Like how you teach me and Hope?" he nodded and continued with the story._

_"One day the rebels sent out a group to gather more supplies, and in that group was your grandfather Dean. He went missing on that raid, and he came back and turned the rebels in. Your mother, Aunt and I escaped with the help of your grandmother Tari. We eventually found an underground base where we lived at for a few years. She had nightmares about losing Ava, your mother loved her sister; she would break down if anything bad happened to her. We were in a soldier program all three of us, and we went higher up in rank and we fought in actually battle. We didn't know Ava was going into that battle, and Ava was shot." my eyes grew wide and I remember thinking if something like that had happened to Hope I would be terrified. Hope and I had a special bond between us we stuck to ourselves._

_"They took Ava to a Capitol owned building far away from we're the base was hidden. Your mom broke, we did get Ava back but sometimes your mom has moments when she loses her memory. Where she doesn't remember anything up to a certain point. It can be from the time Ava was taken to the time we made it here to District 12. When Amber died, she had a memory problem. She thought she saw Ava die, she went back to the time she saw Ava taken away from her. She remembered me, because we've been in each others life's since we were babies. She didn't remember you or Hope, she thought you were part of the Capitol. She thought that you were Capitol children that were there to take Ava and me and her away." _

_I interrupted him once more._

_"Why was she fighting you then?" he sighed, he looked hurt at the thought he had just had but quickly recovered._

_"She thought I was helping the Capitol , she was mad I let them take Ava. So she tried to fight me off. Sometimes it's easy to get her memories back and sometimes it takes hours sometimes a day to get them back." I couldn't help but think whatever my mom was going through I wanted her to get better, little did I know she had a slight medical problem. Yet she would never get better, and she would never get worse. It was like limbo in her mind that could never be cured but never really destroy her._

I came back from my memory and watched as Hope and Harlem made their way slowly back to the buildings. Little did they know what was in store for them there, if only I could tell her.

*Miranda*

I rocked on the bed, where am I? What happened? Why am I here? The last thing I really remember is Dean and Landon's parents coming back. Did Dean turn us in again? I knew I couldn't trust my father no matter what Ava thought of him. He was no good! My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, I jumped into a crouching position on the bed. Landon came in and closed the door behind him, he smiled his crocked smile at me. I smiled back a little and then my expression turned cold, he turned on me! He turned us in, just like my father had. My heart beat quickened and I started to panic.

"No, you turned us in! How could you?" my voice got higher and I started to shake. He frowned and shook his head, he came closer to me and I automatically backed up.

"Miranda please, listen to me. We live in District 12." he's lying we live in District 8 in underground tunnels.

"Liar!" I hissed at him, I felt hurt, he turned us in!

"Miranda please. This is our home, we live in District 12 now." I shook my head at him violently and he started to walk towards me. Pain in his gorgeous grey eyes, he looked hurt. I went to punch him, Landon would never turn us in; this wasn't my Landon. He blocked my punch and I went to strike again, no luck. I growled in frustration and I lunged at him. We fell to the floor with a loud thump, he groaned and one hand went to clutch at the back of his head. The other arm wrapped around my waist keeping me locked against his body.

"Miranda please." he groaned, I struggled against his grip. He was stronger then I remembered.

"You turned us in!" I growled, he shook his head.

"No, I didn't. We live in District 12 now, the rebellion ended we lost. Dean brought us here to protect us." he pleaded, a small memory popped into my head; I was living with Dean and my mother again. In a house similar to this one, the rebellion was over and the rebels were being punished.

"Miranda please, I love you. You have to remember something." he pleaded with me, I stared into his grey eyes. He wasn't lying, but why am I in this strange room?

"Where am I?"

"At home, we live together." I frowned, I would have remembered living with my best friend. I shook my head and his eyes showed hurt.

"We live together, we're married." he reached for my left hand and I saw the rings on my finger. Another memory flashed into my mind, a wedding, yes it was a wedding. I was looking into a mirror wearing a white dress, I left that room to see him standing down an isle.

I slowly went to sit up, and he kept me from doing so. So I settled for propping myself up on my elbow. Another memory popped into my head, we were sitting on a couch talking to each other. My hand on his as his hand rested on my swollen stomach. I became confused, why would I have a swollen stomach? I looked at him with pleading eyes asking him to continue talking.

"We're married, we have a family." he prompted, that made the memory clearer. In that memory I was pregnant, we were talking about something. I couldn't remember what, but I remembered the loving look I saw in his eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, I nodded slowly. He smiled and kissed me, this brought back a few more memories. For the next hour or so we sat on the bed him helping me regain my memories again.

After a few hours I had remembered almost everything I had forgotten, my daughter thought her family was dead and the best I could do was forget everything. What is wrong with me!

Sorry it's long and had tons of dialog but it's a memory so.. Hope you liked please review it means a lot. Again sorry this chapter is late.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this is late, I've been busy with practice and stupid emotional problems and stuff. That's no excuse I swear next one will be longer and hopefully on time! I love you guys, review and thanks**

God, Hope are you okay?" I groaned in pain, that was his answer because if I were to say anything it would not be particularly pretty. He Put one arm under my knees, and one around my lower back.

"What are you doing." I growled at him, my temper was high and my ankle was throbbing and different colors.

"I'm carrying you, what does it look like."

"Put me down I can walk." I yelled through clenched teeth.

"Obviously not." he spat back, I scowled at him and he continued walking to the buildings.

It had been some time since either of us had spoken, I was still in his arms of course. Yet we didn't talk to each other. We had entered the building and I almost threatened Harlem to put me down. He did as I said and helped me walk, he set me in a corner hidden from view and hearing range of anybody. He left me to look for supplies, he should have known better than to leave me alone. I used whatever was I close range of me to lean on and walk with. I picked up a rolling chair and used it as a walking stick to a few desks near by. I pulled out drawers and cabinets but they were all filled with blank sheets of paper. In the process of destroying the desks I almost knocked over a wooden stool. That would have made a lot of noise, that's when I got thinking. Wooden stool, the seat came up to my waist, the legs were long. I sat on my rolling chair/crutches and grabbed the stool, I took my good foot and kicked out two rods that connected one side of the legs together. I continued with both sides and broke the leg away from the stool. I set the stool down with ease and used my new cane to get up.

"I'm a freaking genius." I whispered to myself. I used the cane to walk around the area Harlem left me at to find things, no luck. I found a set of stairs and made my way up them, it led to a roof. I was on the rook of the building, I looked over the edge to see them. My family and other strangers all caged up down there. I stepped away from the edge and a set of arms wrapped around me. I elbowed the culprit and they pushed me, my shoulder hit the ledge and I fell. My makeshift cane landed too far away from me, I looked up to see District 2's male tribute above me. I was too close to the edge for comfort, he lunged at me and I stuck my good leg out and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I tried to get up, he reacted to quickly for me. He slammed me into the ledge, this was it, I wasn't coming home.

"What? No one to defend you?" he sneered, he was the small ten year old looking child I remembered at the interview.

"Do it." I challenged, he looked confused.

"Do it, end my life now. I have no one to protect me, I have no one left at home. Get me over with. Do it District 2." I spoke quickly his hands were constricting the oxygen flow as they wrapped around my throat.

"My name is Carter." he whispered

"Do it Carter, kill me." he snapped out of his confusion and started to push me over the railing. I spun us around with all my strength and he lost his balance and went spiraling over the edge.

"No!" I hadn't realized that scream had come from my throat. I didn't want him to die, I was just trying to get him off me. I was leaning over the edge I had tried to reach for him but I was to late and his body landed on the floor. In the middle of the pack of monsters. I turned away and started to cry, I hate this. This is sick and wrong and I've killed people, I feel wrong. If I do live through these games I know these moments will kill me to think of. If I don't make it, I'm going straight to hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I've been busy with practice and my races and homework, I've been trying to put these out on time. Right now I'm running on empty physically and mentally. I know how I'm gunna end the story I just don't know how to get there so if I don't have a chapter up next Friday it's because I'm drawing a major blank. But I wanna thank the people who have helped me, and of you guys want throw me ideas on how I can reach my ending im all in for that! Pitch away!. :) thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I think I'm ready to end this story in a few (1 or 2) chapters. I have no real ideas how to add detail and stuff to it and I've lost readers and commenters so :(. I think this story is coming to an end soon. It was fun writing it, and I wanna thank GirlOnFire99, and my best friend Meghan for helping me with the story on last time. Well this is almost goodbye haha first here's another chapter.

*Hope*

There was only 5 tributes left, after our last trip to the buildings we stayed a good distance away but the dead forrest was becoming smaller. Harlem had found a wrap for my ankle after he found me on the roof crying. It was weird and a little uncomfortable between us after what happened on the roof, he had found me crying and I told him why. He had kissed me and told me he was glad I was safe. Since then we've barely talked, we were sitting on the edge of the dead forest waiting for anything really. That's when we heard the taunting call from far away.

"Come and get me losers." I looked at Harlem and he was already crouching ready to take action.

"I'll be back." he started to head off and I called after him.

"No. Harlem. Don't!" I didn't want him hurt I just wanted him right next to me, and right now I had a bad feeling in my gut.

And I was right, as soon as he was far out of hearing distance The boy from 10 jumped out from behind a tree. He threw a knife at me and I dodged it, it landed with a thunk in the tree. He lunged at me and I rolled to the side and pinned him down, my knees pressing into the back of his shoulders with him face down. I snapped his neck and the only thing I could say or think was

"I'm so sorry." I rolled off him and began semi crawling back to my tree, I climbed up it and started to take the knife out.

Thats when District three popped out. She had me pinned her knees in my shoulders, I knew a counter defense mom taught me. I wrapped my legs around her neck and slammed her head down with all my strength. She gasped at the pain and grabbed my bad ankle and twisted it. I could hear the bones break, and I screamed out in pain. With my un-damaged foot I kicked her face hard breaking her nose and leaving her disoriented. I stumbled for the knife in the tree, but I was too late. I felt the blade go into my shoulder blades and I screamed out for Harlem. I fell and I heard a set of footsteps disappearing and another set coming my way.

He slid to his knees next to me and held me in his lap.

*Harlem*

I heard her scream my name, and I took off faster. I had just finished killing the tribute from four, I can't believe I left her. I should have stayed with her, why was I stupid enough to leave her? She could take care of herself, but she had a broken ankle. I am a complete moron. I skidded to a halt on my knees and lifted her up slightly. She had a knife in her back, she needed to live.

"Common Hope stay with me. You can win this game just stay alive, stay with me."

"I c-can't." her breathing was jagged and she was having trouble forming coherent words.

"T-tell Chance I Love him. That he's an a-amazing brother. Tell Ch-Charity she is adorable, that she's a wonderful p-person. Lucky to have you as a br-brother." I pulled her hair out of her face.

"No, Hope you can tell them. You just have to stay alive." my voice broke, I was almost crying. She was dying in my arms, and it tore me up inside that I couldn't do anything to save her. She had sweat all over her, her face was dirty and bruised, and her hair was covered in dirt.

"T-tell my parents they did an amazing job raising us. I l-love my mom, and everything she taught me. I love my d-dad and everything he told me. I love you H-Harlem." she was chocking on her words, and was fading away from me fast. She leaned up and kissed me before laying back down and going limp in my arms.

"Hope, Hope wake up. Hope! HOPE!" I shook her lightly trying to wake her up. It was no use, the girl I loved was now gone, dead


	13. Chapter 13

*Chance*

I watched them kill my sister, Charity looked at me. I got off the couch and walked to the room Hope and I had once shared. I threw my book across the room and it landed with crash on the other side. I hit my head on the wall, no she couldn't be dead. She was my sister, she promised to make it out alive. I punched the wall making a hole, I kept punching until the small hole became bigger and bigger. My hand was red and raw, but it didn't help the pain I felt in my chest.

That was the day Hope died. My sister and my hope of a better world, they died in the same moment.

*Charity*

Mr. Hawthorne stopped me from following Chance, I watched as Hope told Chance he was an amazing brother. As she told me I was lucky to have Harlem as my brother. As she told her parents she loved them and when she told my brother she loved him and gave him a kiss with her last breath. Mrs. Hawthorne broke, she was in tears and mumbling half broken sentences. Mr. Hawthorne went to comfort her and I tried my luck to talk to Chance. I went into the room and his books were on the floor, thrown everywhere and the giant gaping hole in his wall. I went to observe his hand, and it was bleeding. He looked at me, pain, hurt, sadness, anger all mixed into his beautiful grey eyes. I hugged him, and he cried on my shoulder for the person he loved the most died.


	14. Chapter 14

*Miranda*

I jumped when I saw the girl thrust her knife into my daughters back. I started to mumble things, hyperventilate and shake, they showed her talking to the boy who left her. He left her.

"T-tell my parents they did an amazing job raising us. I l-love my mom, and everything she taught me. I love my d-dad and everything he told me." I zoned out, she died. That's when I lost it, I started to scream and shake so violently.

"WHY DO YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR BROTHER? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE? EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN THROUGH, I FOUGHT WITH THE DAMN REBELS, I ALMOST LOST MY SISTER AND NOW YOUR BROTHER TOOK MY DAUGHTER." I screamed at Charity as she reenterd the living room. Landon had to hold me back from trying to harm her. I wanted her to hurt like I was, she gets to keep brother. I lost my daughter. I fought with Landon, he deflected my blows catching every punch and kick I made towards him. He finally trapped me in his arms, my back pressed up against his chest and our arms wrapped across my chest. I was in tears, Charity looked terrified and Chance was protecting her with his body.

"Why do you get to keep him? All I wanted was my daughter to come home." I was crying and sobbing.

"Chance take Charity outside. Your mother will be fine." Landon spoke to the kids as I struggled to get free and fight off my thoughts to attack the child. The two left and I thrashed in Landon's arms I had to get away, I needed to save Ava, the Capitol had her. I wrapped my leg around his and shoved his leg out from under him. It took both of us down, which I expected it to, I just needed to get away.

*Landon*

I held her tight as she struggles to get free, she had knocked my leg out from under me and we landed with a thud. I groaned in pain from the hard floor and her elbow in my stomach. She struggled to get free and I pinned her down, her hands above her head and my legs on hers to keep her from retaliating.

"Miranda, Miranda look at me. We're not in the tunnels anymore, we're safe at home in district twelve." this is why I didn't want her watching the games, the first year she did she had a mental breakdown. She almost attacked Hope, I had to wrestle her to calm her down. There are very few times she'll do this, only when she can't control her thoughts and thinks she's back in the tunnels. She did this two years ago when Ava's daughter was reaped. Miranda watched the games, she watched Amber die. Amber looked a lot like Ava does, they looked almost identical except for their eyes. When Miranda saw Amber die she broke, she almost attacked Hope and Chance. I had to get them to hide at their grandparents house. She isn't crazy, she just has moments when she can't control herself.

"Let me go Landon, I need to save Ava!" she growled, her breathing jagged.

"Miranda, look at me please. We don't live in the tunnels anymore. Ava is safe, she's married with a family. You're married with-two children." her breathing started to return to normal.

"To-to who?" I expected this question, after she stops fighting she becomes increasingly confused. She asks many questions until her memory comes back to her.

"To me."

"Children?"

"Two of them. Chance and Hope, Chance just left with his friend. Hope-Hope died." her breathing started to pick up again.

"Chance? Chance left with Charity because I threatened her." I nodded, she was getting her memories back slowly.

"Hope was reaped in the hunger games, she died just now. I attacked Charity, I attacked you. I'm sorry." I slowly let her up, and she hugged me

."


	15. The End

*Chance*

Mom had lost it again. She doesn't do it often but when she does it scares the crap out of me.

"Chance, take Charity outside. Your mother will be fine." I grabbed Charity's hand and dragged her outside the house. She was almost in tears. She took a deep breathe and that's when the tears started falling down her face.

"What did I do?" she asked wiping away tears.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. When mom can't- when she- she very rarely-. Mom vary rarely has times when she has a mental breakdown. Dad always says its because of what happened to her when they were younger. You didn't do anything I promise." Charity was shaking slightly, tears falling down her face faster then she could wipe them away. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her.

*Third person*

The young boy sat across from Stephano watching as they replayed the events in the arena once again. He watched as he left the girl he had partnered with for the whole games, as she died in his arms. He watched as he took out the district girl who had killed Hope. He had won the games, when he didn't want too. He wanted to keep Hope alive even if it meant he had to die for her. When it ended Stephano turned towards the boy.

"So you are our 17th annual Hunger games victor congratulations Harlem." the boy nodded still not paying attention to anything but sentence running through his head. 'I shouldn't have left her'

"So Harlem how does it feel to be a victor, and the first for your district too?"

"I don't know it's a new experience a new feeling." All Harlem could hear coming out of Stephano's mouth was 'why did you leave her, how did you feel when she died.'

"What are you going to do when you get home?" the boy looked at him, he was at a loss for words.

"I don't know, I might sleep. Didn't get that much in the arena." he made up things to keep his mind off of her death for a little while.

The crowning and talking and interviews all went by like a blur to him, he didn't remember any of it.

The train ride back to District 12 was quiet, and he felt lonely. There was no girl a few rooms down pacing the hallway after a sleepless night. There was no girl calling him a monster for laughing at her when she yelled at the mentor or the escort. There was no girl who would wrestle with him to take her mind off the games. She wasn't there period.

Before he reached district 12 Layla the escort, went to talk to talk to him.

"Harlem? Are you ok?" he was sitting on his bed staring at the door waiting for the girl to come in. Layla stood by the wall closest to the bed and watched the boy state at the door.

"Harlem she's not coming back." he turned his head to look at her, his eyes showing hurt and sadness. He looked back at the door.

"She talked about you a little." he spoke, his voice was gravelly and deep from misuse.

"Excuse me?"

"She said you were an interesting escort. Always making schedules you never kept too, and then just throwing them out all together." Layla had tears stinging her eyes, she had liked Hope, even if she yelled at her about her attitude.

"Said you were a wonderful escort she liked you. She appreciated that you cared for her during the little time you knew her." now Layla was crying, Harlem looked over at her. He saw her tears and realized what he was doing, he went over to her and hugged her.

That was the only talking they had done ever, and that would possibly be the only time they really talked.

The train station was crowded with people, the first person he saw was his sister that's when he knew he was right. The Capitol hadn't killed her family.

He was walking with his sister towards home, her house was just a few houses away. He barley knew her mom but he did know she wasn't always stable mentally. He would have apologized for not saving her, but he didn't want to hurt her family.

"I'm so glad you're home." charity whispered. He nodded not really paying attention to her. That's when a raging Chance came towards the two, he stopped on front of Harlem and shoved him.

"You left her to die!" he yelled at Harlem.

"You think I wanted her to die?" he yelled back, his anger finally coming through.

"You knew she was hurt and you left her!"

"I was trying to keep her safe, I wanted her to make it back home."

"Well she didn't! If you wanted her home you would have cared to keep her safe!" they were both shouting at each other, Charity in the middle trying to keep the boys from physical fighting. Yet she was only 4'11 between two 5'7 guys.

"I loved her! I didn't know they'd trick us!"

"Stop it! Yelling won't bring her back! Get along or leave each other alone, if you really cared for her you'd both make up and move on!" Charity yelled, she considered herself close to Hope, and she thought this was the best way and right way. She glared at both of them and then left them behind, she stalked off towards the school to take time to think.

Harlem became mentor for the upcoming hunger games tributes, half of his winnings he gave to Hopes family.

Charity became a teacher at the high school and married Chance, he works at the mines everyday. They have two children Hope, and Josephine, their oldest named after his sister.

Layla stuck around and escorted new tributes every year the only time her and Harlem talked was during the games.


End file.
